regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hilo:SantiMusic/@comment-24343248-20140820002728/@comment-24654990-20141101214846
FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: SantiMusic escribió: FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: SantiMusic escribió: FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: SantiMusic escribió: FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: SantiMusic escribió: FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: SantiMusic escribió: FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: SantiMusic escribió: FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: SantiMusic escribió: FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: SantiMusic escribió: FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: SantiMusic escribió: FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: SantiMusic escribió: De nada amigo; pero lo que te queria dar a entender es que enrealidad, por el orden cronológico de los episodios, Trent no apareceria en el debut de Ramy y no podria detener la pelea, entiendes? ESTA BUENA LA IDEA de GAia y Ramy contra el padre de ellas (como la PF y CJ). Me gustan tus personajes amigo, quisiera que aparezcan en la serie tanto como tu, amigo :) Hola; migo; osea tratas de decirme que Gaia y ramy aparezcan antes que Trent; pero Gaia debutara sol al igual que RAmy y Trent; pero GAia Y Ramy sereconcilia; que opinas de un episodio donde GAia y Ramy conocen a los padres de Gumball y DArwin (Richard y Nicolle) y cuentan cosas vergonzosas de Gumball y de DArwin Pero el padre de Gaia y Ramy se ereforma a diferencia de los padres de CJ y la PF; me entiendes Amigo; mis personajes me gustaria que aparecieran; pero que opinas de los apodos de mis presonajes y los de USM y los de Crazy Jumps; estos apodos son de REgular DRama (REferencia aTodos EStrellas) (Benson McLean les da estos apodos): Toddy: El chico Ambientalista Evita: el amor de Toddy; la chica dulce y buena SErgei (Villano): El atletico azor no compañero Papaleta: El chico Paleta Ingles John (Primo de Margarita): El Ensuciable Primo y amigo de Mutantes Brad (Villano): El REgalador de REtos y DEmonio del Inframundo LIs (HErmana de Mordecai): La Mandona LIs SAndy (Personaje de Crazy): La RAbiosa y Corporativa SAbelotodo Twist (Prima de CJ) (Personaje dE Crazy): La amiguita de SAndy convertida en roba novios Doug: El Melancolico Chico Nutria Malo Starla: La Malvada Diva obesa CLoudy Jane (CJ): La adorable chica nube descerebrada Jannet (Personaje de Crazy): La super Fan Que opinas de CADa apodo deime y estan bien dime Si amigo, te entiendo; seria como en USM Maxin´ and Relaxin´ si te entiendo amigo Furby y esta bien la idea. Si estan bien los apodos amigo igual ya los habia visto en el link que me dejaste, recuerdas?. Oye amigo sabes algo de Crazy? la ultima vez que la vi estaba bloqueada Hola; amigo; pero Gaia y Ramy ser eriraian junto con RIchard y Nicolle de las locuras de Gumball y Darwin y ellos se averguenzen Gracias por lo de Regular drama; amgo Crazy Jumps esta bloqueda por un año de la wiki de USM y nolvera hata junio del 2015; por la tontera de ser menor de 13 años; actualmente converso con ella por la wiki de My LIttle Pony (me gusta la serie) De nada amigo por lo de tu serie, esta buena. Amigo no entiendo de se eriraian, perdon pero no se que quisiste decir. Explicate porfas ;). Se lo de Crazy, y tienes razon. Yo no sabia que estaba en esa wiki pero tipico de Crazy XD. Es conocida la serie (yo nunca la vi) por las censuras o por su forma de convertirlo de los fanarts en anime. Gracias por seo SAnt Trata de decir "se reirian (Nico; Richard; Gaia y Ramy) Me gusta MLP; tu ver el chavo? De nada amigo Furby; siempre puedes contar con mio. Ok, ahora entiendo amigo, gracias y si esta bien. Creo que no amigo ERs un gran amigo Santi Amigo; tu consideraias a Gaia Villana y Heroina Amigo; su padre (el de GAia y Ramy); podria hacer lo mismo que el rey Flama y el padre de CJ obligar a su hija a hacer algo que no quiere Gracias amigo por considerar eso. Tu tambien lo eres; eres el mejor y te entiendo perfectamente :). Tienes buenas ideas amigo; esta bien asi porque asi se enojarian como lo hicieron la PF y CJ. Tu junto con Crazy; son dos de los mejores amigos que tengo en las wiki en las que soy mienbro; tu eres alguien que comprendio lo que dije Amigo; tu crees que Gaia sea considerada heroina y a la vez villana del EIMDG por que bueno se enojo como la PF y CJ (Enojarse es de villanos) La princesa Agua me gustaria que sea novia de Finn en el futuro en HDA Gracias amigo, igual tu y Crazy: son los mejores y te entiendo, somos almas gemelas :) Si creo eso amigo; porque seria comprendible en la personalidad de Gaia Oye hablando de HDA, ¿QUE TE PARECE DE LA PRINCESA DE AGUA QUE INVENTE? me resulto mejor para Finn por eso. Amigo; tu Crazy yo parecemos Gumball; DArwin y Anais; o me equivoco Gaia; es una chica buena; bondadosa; para nada villana (solo es considerada villana si se enoja); Gaia no le gusta usar sus poderes para lastimar a los demas Maigo; yo pensaba que era la misma princesa agua del comic de HDA; pero si quiero para que Finn no este soltero Tienes razon amigo, so los mejores :) Si lo de Gaia esta bien, se le considera así porque quieeree descargarse enojada al igual que Ramy. No pasa nada amigo (yo tampoco sabía del comic); pero queria saber si te gusta la que invente con su personalidad y demás. Yo tambien quiero que Finn no este soltero y que olvide a la PF como ella hizo con él. Hola; amigo: Bueno tambien nos pareeriamos a Finn; Jake y la PF y Mordy; Rigs y Cloudy Jane (CJ) Pero amigo; quien ganaria de una batalla entre estas tres (GAia; CJ y la PF); osea ellas deben destruirse; quien ganaria? Amigo; puedes definirme su apariencia; personalidad; poders; amigos; enemigos; poderes; osea tu sabes una ficha; pero la Pf fue algo inmaudra debio perdonar afinn (si el realmente estuviera arrepentido) Tienes razon amigo furby. La PF es una inmadura y la odio por lo que le hace Finn (aunque Finn tampoco es piola)... Seria ella la primera en perder, dejaria a Gaia y CJ. Amigo; muy en lo personal me encanta CJ aunque GAIA, creeme que me encanta mas que ella, pero, lo dejare así. Si amigo, aqui va: Nombre: Princesa Agua (abreviacion P.A.) (Princesa del Reino de Agua, original) Edad: La misma que Finn, 16. Personalidad: Es una chica mejor y mas tranquila que la PA. Ella resuelve sus problemas de formas increibles, realistas y aventureras. Es tranquila pero es muy activa a la hora de enojarse. Es muy atractiva. Sabe como divertirse. Amigos: Finn, Jake, HIJOS DE JAKE, arcoiris, y demas. Amienemigos: Dulce Princesa (mas enemiga que amiga). Enemigos: rey helado, PRINCESA FLAMA, princesa grumosa (enemiga no tan activa, solo la detesta y le da asco como a casí todos los personajes de HDA). Poderes: lanzar agua (obviamente), crear un rio anti-fuego, convertirse en un mounstro de agua radiactiva o normal (depende de la situacion), arreglar todo tipo de problemas. Debut: Problemas en el reino de OOO . (una nueva princesa llega a OOO (futura novia de Finn) y DP se pone celosa por ayudar y ser amigos de los dulces habitantes, PF se enoja porque ataco a sus habitantes (venganza por lo que le hizo a Finn)). DIME QUE OPINAS AMIGO FURBY Hola; amiga te respondere; soy un gran tonto al no poder responderte rapido: PF; se volvio un personaje 100% cool a ser un personaje 0% cool; pero amigo Mordecai; Finn y Gumball estarian felices de casrse con ellas En que se parecen GAia; CJ y la PF? Margarita; la DP y Penny? Finn; Gumball y Finn? Amigo; la ficha de la Princesa Agua esta bien; pero deberias poner en luygar de agua radiactiva que se convierte en un dragon hecho de agua solo que deberias poner su debut asi: Problemas en el reino de agua Amigo; que opinas que Molly (Novia de John (Primo de Margarita)) sea enemiga mortal de Margarita (MOtivo: POr belleza) No pasa nada amigo; No, no estarian felices de casarse con ellas, si no con las actuales. Gaia y CJ solo se parecen por ser las nuevas novias de Mordo y Gum (diminutivo de gumball) pero la PF en nada. Margaret, DP y PENNY en ser las ex.novias del protagonistas. Finn y Gum se parecen en; aventureros, nuevas novias, comicos, etc. Amigo; le puse la Princesa Agua porque tendria sentido y no radiactivo porque seria muy desordenado para la serie entiendes?. EL TITULO del debut de problemas en el reino de OOO esta bien porque no ocurre en el de la PA si no en el de la DP y la PF. Amigo; mandame la ficha de Molly de personaje. Con lo resumido, esta bien pero quiero saber más. Hola; amigo; gracias por responderme: Tienes razon en eso amigo; lo del casamiento Amigo; Gaia es menos celosa que CJ; ya que se hizo amiga de Penny (cuando eran niñas; en un campamento) (Gaia y Penny tenian 4-5 años) Amigo; tu crees que Rigby deje de ser gallina y se delacre a Eileen La comparacion esta bien Entonces el debut de la P.A; sera Problemas en el reino De OO; gracias por aclararmelo amigo Te dre fichas de Molly: Ficha n 1 (De REgular Drama): TE dare la ficha de Molly: Color de cabello: Color purpura (sus plumas son purpuras) Color de ojos: Negros. Puesto: 18va Causa de eliminacion: Benson McLean la expulso por que su traje se encogio y arruino su cita con Audrey RElacion: John (Primo de Margarita) Amigos: John (Primo de Margarita); Sandy, Eva, Eileen; Papaleta, LIs; Twist; Toddy, Margatroz (Margarita Mutante); Audrey; Jannet (Amienemiga) Enemigos: Margarita; Starla; ; Musculoso; Benson McLean; Jannet (amienemiga) Talentos: Hacer hermosos vestidos y trajes, hacer coronas y colgantes de flores, ser detallista y ser generosa. Embellecer las cosas, decorar y adornar. Miedo: Volverse vulgar en todo sentido, ser rociada por un zorrillo (Superado), parecer un chico sucio(Superado); Que John rompa con ella. Apodos: "La Señorita Elegancia, "sEñorita Purpura" ; "Reina de belleza" y Mollisha. Ficha de Molly en wiki de Crazy Jumps (Ahi soy administrador) (Yo cree la ficha): http://es.las-aventuras-de-sandy-y-jannet.wikia.com/wiki/Molly oK CIERTO AMIGO LO DEL CASAMIENTO . Amigo; Gaia es menoos celosa que Margaret; CJ no es celosa, esta por Mordecai y ella ya no sabe de Margaret. Margaret es la celosa como se demostro en SI cieelo SI y en más capitulos. sI AMIGO, estoy con el Rigleen y lo amo. Rigby es un cobarde y ya todos sabemos que gusta y ama a Eileen al igual que ella. Que se confiese! Gracias amigo. Denada amigo, espero que te guste la PA. Me parecio muy buena la ficha de Molly y he visto tu WIKI; esta genial amigo, no sabia que tenias una es mucha imaginacion y por eso te felicito. Esta genial. COCUERDO CONTIGO, lo del casamiento Amigo; no viste SI Cielo Si; Ahi CJ y Margarita se odiaron dsde que se vieron; ahi CJ se enojo y se conviertio en una tormenta y casi destruye la cafeteria junto con Mordy; Rigs; Margarita y John (Primo de Margarita); Margarita es una envidiosa y una malagredecida (Osea ella no sabe valorar a Mordecai pero tampoco quiere que este feliz) (Soy Morderita; pero odio la actitud inmadura de Margarita; respeto el MJ (Mordecai x CJ); dime los otros capoitulos en los que se celosa (Aparte de si Cielo Si) APOYO LA CAUSA RIGLEEN (RIGBY X EILEEN) DE nada Santi Ella (la Princesa Agua) seria la tercera chica de que Finn se enamoro o me equivoco? Gracias; amigo; tambien es amiga de Mordecai; Rigby; Benson y los trabajadores del parque (ES enemiga de BEnson McLean (Fusion de Benson y Chris Mclean) solo en REgular Drama) La WIKi no es Mia es de Crazy: http://es.las-aventuras-de-sandy-y-jannet.wikia.com/wiki/Muro:Crazy_Jumps Podrias integrarte a la wiki de Sandy y Jannet; ademas ; podrias ver estas paginas de los personajes: http://es.las-aventuras-de-sandy-y-jannet.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Personajes Todos son invetados por mi (Excepto SAndy; Jannet; Twist y Trixie); y el episodio "EStando con Lis" es mio (Yo lo escribi) sI PERO ADEMAS son muy chicos para casarce, seria en un episodio futuro xD Amigo; si que lo vi, solo que Mordecai dijo en una parte; "espera, estas celosa?" y MARGARET SE FUE no recuerdas o no viste SI Cielo Si; YO TAMBIEN respeto a mORDERET amigo y amo MJ. Amigo; te dejo aqui la parte de que se la ve celosa; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xb158SKWazQ Por cierto;; no me acuerdo los nombres de los epis. YO tambien, RIGLEEN FOREVER :) nO; no te equivocas amigo Furby tienes razon. De nada amigo; John (primo de Margaret) a quedado muy solitario en la serie (de hecho aparecio solo en 2 capitulos (si cielo si y PARRILLADA familiar)) y le vendria bien una novia. Ok amigo pero lo que trate de decir es que lo que has escrito en La WIKi esta genial al igual que lo de Crazy. Si amigo, tratare de hacerlo. He visto los personajes y estan chidos. Si me habias dicho amigo.